


The Ocean Altar

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of in a weird way), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel, Boypussy Castiel, Breathplay, Breeding, Castiel Whump, Chains, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Eggs, Gags, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ocean Sex, Omega Castiel, Other, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Poor Little Cas, Rough Sex, Sacrifice Castiel, Tentacle Creatures, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Sacrifice, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel woke up, naked and chained, on his tribe's ocean altar.





	The Ocean Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> There is no age because the prompter did not give one (only said young) so your imagination can go wild there.

Castiel’s head lulled to the side as a whimper escaped his dry lips. He could hear the crash of the waves, he could taste the ocean on his tongue, as he blinked against the harsh light of the sun shining overhead.

He tried to move but something kept him spread out. His arms were bound with chains over his head, his back was on a smooth and warm stone, while his legs were positioned so his cunt was resting near the water lapping at the altar he was bound to. They had gagged his mouth and nothing Castiel did could dislodge it.

Immediately panic had him twisting and writhing, jerking in his restraints, as he tried to free himself despite the fact that he _knew_ nothing he did could free him. The tribe had chosen him as their offering for the creature that terrorized their beaches. They always chose young, untouched Omegas to offer and Castiel was exactly that.

Omega offerings were very rarely left at the altar and those that did were swollen with eggs, wombs full to the point of the Omega being in near constant pain, which the tribe would make sure the Omega birthed in the ocean when the time came. Those Omegas were often bred again, the tentacle creatures quick to drag them deeper into the water, until they were _not_ returned and the tribe would select a new Omega offering.

The rest were never seen alive again but several times the ocean altar had been soaked with blood. Other times pieces might wash up on shore.

Castiel trembled, tears spilling down his cheeks, as the water nearby started to froth and churn. His heart was pounding, his body trembling violently now, as the creature he had been taught to fear came closer.

Ink black tentacles twisted, curling out of the ocean, as Castiel jerked and tried to move so he could close his legs but the chains kept him firmly positioned in the offering position.

A tentacle brushed against his cunt, teased his hole, before pushing intently against his opening. It was nothing gentle, nothing easy or slow, as the tentacle _shoved_ into him with a surge of strength that had him bowing off the ritual stone with a sharp cry that was swallowed by the ocean waves.

It burned and ached and had him sobbing as the tentacle pushed deeper into him. Other tentacles wrapped around his body, tight and unrelenting, as the one buried in him kept moving deeper until Castiel could _see_ it pushing against the skin of his flat belly.

Castiel screamed and sobbed into his gag, jerking in his restraints, as the tentacle inside of him immediately started to fuck. It moved hard and fast, harshly pounding up into his cunt, as Castiel clenched and wordlessly begged it to stop.

The creature did not.

Its tentacle thrust deeper and deeper as Castiel’s body, stimulated with every pump of the creature’s tentacle, started to produce slick. Water lapped against his naked skin, brushing against his stretched and full cunt, as the wet sucking sound of the tentacle moving inside of him competed with the sound of the waves.

Another tentacle crawled up his shaking body, coiled around his throat, as Castiel jerked and struggled at the sudden loss of air. His body tensed and jerked, cunt clenching tightly against the moving tentacle inside of him, as he started to still and his vision started to go black.

The tentacle loosened, he dragged in air for his starving lungs, before it started all over again.

Castiel remained chained as his body was brutally used, fucked over and over, while the tentacle around his throat tightened and loosened when he started to lose consciousness.

He was exhausted, body spent and aching, as he laid there on the ocean altar. The creature must have realized he’d given up all of his energy as the tentacle inside of him shifted and Castiel jerked when it _pushed_ into his womb.

_Please stop please please please please please please!_

Something thick and hard pushed against his cunt, pushed inside as pain shot through him, before it moved deep into him and was settled into his womb. Castiel sobbed at the pain of it as another pushed against him and settled next to the first.

 _Eggs_. _It’s breeding me. No no no no no._

The tentacle creature pushed egg after egg after egg into him as Castiel’s once flat belly started to swell. It bulged and ached, growing with every new egg in his womb, as he went limp.

It was grotesque looking but the creature kept pushing eggs in until Castiel’s womb could hold no more.

The pain was near unbearable as he laid there in the sun, water lapping against him, with the tentacle in his womb pulling back enough to add one last egg. Castiel’s head thrashed side to side at the feeling of that last addition before the tentacle disappeared.

He hoped it was over but as the last inky black tentacle disappeared into the water a deep purple one emerged, thicker and larger than the other, as the new tentacle creature wrapped around him just as the other had.

Castiel’s head slammed back against the ocean altar as a thick tentacle pushed into his gaping cunt and started rapidly pounding into him. His body jerked at the force of it as he sobbed and whimpered into his gag.

There was nothing he could do but lie there as the new tentacle creature eagerly and roughly fucked him.

It seemed to last for hours as that tentacle moved inside of him, pumping through slick, until it twisted and pressed against where he was swollen with eggs. Something warm, something _burning_ , flooded his insides as the tentacle within him pulsed.

Castiel could see the way his belly seemed to swell more as the tentacle inside of him pulsed and retreated. A blood red tentacle pushed into him next, fucking and fucking and fucking, before it too started to pump its release into him.

His eyes stared at the sinking sun as he laid there in his chains and the last tentacle, having emptied its load within him, slipped free and disappeared into the blue waters of the ocean.

The sun beat down on him, warming his tired and aching body, as Castiel whined into his gag and his head idly twisted from side to side. His throat hurt, his cunt was ruined and his womb was full to the point of agony.

He didn’t say anything when some of the tribe Alphas showed up, collected him from the ocean altar and carried him back. They deposited him within the hut that rested closest to the ocean, easy access for the tentacle creatures to use their Omega sacrifice, until it was time for them to take him to the water to give birth.

A chain was secured around his ankle to make sure he didn’t make an escape attempt but Castiel wasn’t going anywhere. Not with a belly bulging with eggs and the pain an overfull womb caused.

 _Is this what Dean felt? Is this what it was like each time they took him, bred him and returned him?_ Dean who had been bred by the tentacle creatures _six times_ before, body too exhausted, he had been led to the ocean to birth and had not returned.

He sobbed lowly, arms curled around his large stomach, as the sound of the tribe celebrating a successful sacrifice drifted towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since anyone had requested tentacles and angsty tentacles at that. Yes I know...poor poor Cas...he just can't catch a break.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this one! Tentacle sex, sacrifice Cas, eggpreg and Cas whump all slammed together with some ABO.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
